Through Time and Darkness
by Mesataki
Summary: They will always be partners regardless of who they could be. To be a collection of reader-requested one-shots mostly centered around the heroes of PMD2 in all their forms, whether it be from Riolu and Eevee to Treecko and Cyndaquil.
1. Partners Through Time and Darkness

The tower was tall, but that was not what deterred him. He was going to die one way or another, and the thought scared him. He would have to fight a being of _legends_ – of mythical strength and mysterious power. What chance did he hope to have? What could he do?

He felt a nudge on his side. He turned to look into the eyes of his partner – the one who had kept by his side with such vigilance… She gave a weak smile, her body shivering in anticipation. He returned the gesture and together, they climbed the tower.

For her. For his friend. For his partner. He would save the world.

And end his existence.

~ * ~

He limped slowly down the stairs, every step adding a lead weight on his shoulders. Exhaustion gnawed on his mind, and he fought hard not to succumb. How much longer until he would pass away into oblivion? His partner suddenly stepped in front of him, her eyes echoing her concern. They both stopped walking. It was then she noticed that there was a faint glow about him.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly. "Do you need an Oran berry or-"

"What's happening to me can't be fixed by medicine," he whispered. "The future I once lived is gone, and with it…" He stopped, struggling to find the strength to continue.

Alarmed, she began shaking her head slowly, eyes wide. "Don't finish that sentence. Not now. Not until we come home."

"I'm sorry," he said. Wisps of light – wisps of him began to float upwards. His vision was graying, his hearing dulled. Not much longer.

She took a shuddering breath and stared at him with the most defiance he had seen – even more than when they had fought the Master of Time. "You promised." A tear slid down her cheek. "You promised we would go back to the guild. You promised we would be the greatest explorers ever… You promised-"

"That we will always be partners_ through time and darkness_," he finished. He was losing feeling everywhere, barely able to hold a coherent thought together, but he needed to say this. "That hasn't changed. So long as you remember me, remember our adventures together, our shed tears and sweat… I…" His focus was lost and he seemed to be floating upwards. But he wasn't done. He held on for a few more seconds. "I will exist."

"But you can't leave!" She lunged forward to grab hold of him, but the decay had advanced too far. She stumbled through him and fell to the ground, sobbing. "Not after all of this. Not after all we've been through…"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "Please remember me."

With those final words, there was a warm glow… and then he was no more.

~ * ~

_Through time and darkness…_

They were saviors. They had saved Him, the world, and much more. The debt is to be repaid.

Time was only an illusion after all, and He knew much about illusions…

~ * ~

(A/N): Wrote this while listening to Primal Dialga remixes. It really put me in the mood and this is what sprung up. I know this has been done to death, but I wanted to give it a try. This is practice for me in the emotional aspect of writing with a teensy bit of romance implied. I left my characters' species anonymous for a specific reason. Whenever I read these kind of fics, it's hard for me to connect to that one emotional moment if the characters aren't the same. So I left them vague, for you to enjoy reading without being bothered by the species. They are whatever you want them to be.

As a side note, I'm accepting challenges to write one-shots centered around PMD2. More on my profile – DO NOT ASK ME IN YOUR REVIEW. But a review might improve your chances of getting an idea out. :P


	2. Bulbasaur and Turtwig

"So I said to the Wobuffet, 'Wynaut?'!"

"Of course," he replied, not really listening.

"But it gets better! As it turns out, the Wobuffet has a buddy – a Magikarp, right?"

He was answered by a halfhearted agreement. "Mhmm…"

"He sells furniture, and I asked him, 'Does your friend sell Magikarpets?'" Turtwig burst into laughter, his voice echoing down the dark halls.

"That's hilarious."

"You're not listening are you?"

"You're a real card…"

"I knew it. Why don't you ever like my jokes, Bulbasaur? It's not like they're bad."

The bulb Pokemon agreed absently. "I see."

"You're still ignoring me!" Turtwig complained. "C'mon Bulbasaur! Throw me a berry – we've been friends for how long?"

His friend turned to look at him. "Months. Years. I don't know any more, but regardless, we need to find our client. You do remember who our client is, right?"

Immediately, the turtle's legs straightened and his eyes focused. "Male Chingling with one eye slightly bigger than the other. Has a limp – or something like that, and should be somewhat dazed," he rapidly said, not even missing a beat.

Bulbasaur accepted this with a light nod. "But do you remember why he's here?"

"Some other explorer team ganged up on him when he didn't pay the promised amount and dumped him here," the Turtwig replied smoothly. "The team has gone rogue and, consequently, may still be wandering around these caves. Mission rank – four stars."

"Good, Turtwig," Bulbasaur complimented before continuing down. "You can be smart if you want to be."

The turtle was still for a second, digesting his friend's comment before crying out indignantly, "What's that suppose to mean? I'm smart _all_ the time, aren't I?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

A small sigh escaped him. "Sometimes _I_ wonder how we even became friends."

"Indeed, but at least you come in handy as a meat shield."

"Hmph. At least I've got enough muscle to fight back. Look at you – your solution to everything is leeching it. Where's the fun in that?!"

Bulbasaur scoffed. "I don't see the point in having fun when you're saving lives. Be realistic."

"I am – but _you_ can't take a _joke_. You're the most _un-funny_ Pokemon I've met with no sense of humor!" Turtwig argued, setting his foot down forcibly.

He sighed and continued walking. The little turtle can be so stubborn at times."Humor isn't going to save lives-" he managed to get out,

"Watch out!" The little turtle tackled his partner to the ground just as a blaze of fire scorched where Bulbasaur had stood.

The grass Pokemon immediately dropped into a battle stance – their feet gripping the ground with tiny roots. Turtwig acted first, shooting sharp leaves from his shell while Bulbasaur's leech seed took cover in them. Both struck their enemy – a Magmar, and in an instant, the flame Pokemon had been struck and securely bound by the seed's parasitic vines. Everything took place within less than two seconds.

"New record," Turtwig breathed, the late rush of adrenaline pumping through his small body. "What can you tell from it?"

Small vines from his friend's bulb reached out – hovering over the Magmar's unconscious body. It was easier if he could make direct contact, but that wasn't really possible unless he wanted some bad burns.

"He has two other friends…" Bulbasaur said, sweat rolling off his scaly skin. A wave of nausea was working its way through his stomach, but he managed to force it down. This was just a small price for the power he had. "They're patrolling the area in a pair."

Turtwig frowned. "D'ya think we can get past them and get Chingling before they notice?"

Bulbasaur – enlivened by the action gave an uncharacteristic response despite his nausea. "And miss all the fun?"

~ * ~

They clashed with the other two not much later. Bulbasaur against Starmie and Turtwig versus a Pidgeotto. Needless to say, they were at a disadvantage.

"Not a good matchup but we've fought worse, right?" Turtwig commented cheerfully. His body was tense – readying for attack whether it be from him or the enemy.

Bulbasaur smirked. "Compared to the Master of Time? A walk in a park."

The battle launched with the tried and true tactic – leaf and leech. The seeds were blown off by the Pidgeotto before they could take root, but its ally was not easily let off. A tangle of parasitic leaves wrapped itself around Starmie, rendering it immobile. With one foe down, the two launched a team assault on Pidgeotto.

"You have the grace of a deaf Zubat!" Turtwig insulted, throwing razor leaves one after the other. "And your mother looked like a Muk and probably smelled like one too!"

Through all of his partner's shouting, Bulbasaur noticed the Starmie breaking free with a series of rapid spins – the vines were shaken off and it began to approach them with as much threat as a mad Scyther. The bulb Pokemon quickly assessed the situation and formulated a plan. As the Starmie was nearing, Turtwig and Pidgeotto none the wiser, Bulbasaur rolled to the side.

He literally planted his feet into the ground, a vine snaking out of his bulb going straight for the flying Starmie. At the same time it wrapped around one of its pointed edges, his roots had taken place, anchoring him down firmly. He was all set – and ready to deal the final blow.

Bulbasaur was not a strong Pokemon by himself. His cunning made more than enough for it. The little bulb Pokemon swung the Starmie around – its momentum carrying it in a full circle, giving him time to redirect its course…

Straight at Pidgeotto.

And it struck – squarely as the bird had been far too distracted by the Turtwig's insults. As the rogue pair slumped to the ground, Bulbasaur pulled out his roots and strode carefully to his panting ally.

With a crooked smile, the little turtle said, "I told you I was being realistic – humor _can_ save lives."

"That was just luck and timing."

"That's what they _all_ say."

~ * ~

_Requested by PandaPandaka. _

(AN): Playing with a whimsical personality was interesting, and I had fun making puns. Anyone else? :3


	3. Cyndaquil and Treecko

They were called Team Swift for a handful of reasons. One, they were the fastest team out there, able to complete their mission in the shortest time possible. Two, the two of them practiced almost religiously on long-range attacks and were notorious for being crack shots. Three, they had never failed. Ever.

The Sandslash knew this all too well as he collapsed to the floor, out cold.

"Huh. Four minutes," Treecko commented, reaching down to pick up the package. He shook it around, hearing a small jangle, but did not go any farther than that. Professionals have standards.

Cyndaquil carefully nudged the bodies. Satisfied, she turned away and pulled out her badge. "Where does that leave us? Twenty-five minutes total?" she asked, holding it up in the air.

"Five more minutes than it should've taken," he said with a slight frown.

Both of them disappeared in a flash of light.

~ * ~

"Thank you!" The Raticate grabbed their paws and shook it with such enthusiasm, they nearly fell over. "Here's your reward!"

Treecko accepted the pouch with a curt nod. No doubt the guild had already taxed it, but what was left was adequate to feed them for quite some time and then some. He figured this would be a good chance to go out to eat – he was tired of making the meal anyhow.

"So where are we eating?" Cyndaquil asked.

"The usual," he said quietly.

"Would that be…?" Her face scrunched up in thought. She was good at reading her partner but she could never remember locations. "Was it Teddiursa's Café?"

"Spinda's Café," he corrected.

"Now I remember! It has a Spinda in it, right?"

He gave her an odd stare. "That's what I would assume," he said slowly, not sure if it was a joke.

"Great, let's go!" She grabbed onto his arm and began dragging him.

Treecko struggled to break the fire mouse's iron grip, protesting, "But that's the wrong way!"

~ * ~

He gripped his mug awkwardly, tapping his feet in anxiety as he watched Cyndaquil chug hers down with no difficulty. "Is that really healthy?" he asked.

After extracting the last drop, she slammed her mug down and gave him toothy smile. "Of course not, but that's never stopped me _or_ you. C'mon drink up!"

"I think you've had a bit too much-"

"Nonsense!" Cyndaquil slammed the table a few times to get the waiter's attention. "Another one!" she called out.

"We're called Team Swift because we get the job done fast, not because we drain our cups like a drunk!" Treecko argued. The first time she tries something different than juice, she goes ballistic. "Cancel that order!"

"Don't listen to him!"

Between the paying customer and the Pokemon who was keeping his drinking to a minimum, it was very clear whose side the waiter was on. "Be right back, ma'am."

Treecko was beginning to get flustered. "Cyndaquil!" he breathed.

"Oh be quiet," she muttered before throwing her empty mug at him.

Her friend dodged easily with his honed reflexes. However, Team Swift's uncanny ability to hit anything kicked in – someone did get hit, but not the intended target.

"What was that for?!" Loudred roared, standing up. In his haste, he had knocked over a table and tripped another regular.

"Now look at what you've done!" Treecko cried. It was going to get messy real fast – Cyndaquil was not one to back down from anything. Normally, this was an admirable trait, but in this situation… it was not very practical.

The waiter, not noticing the growing tesnsion, announced, "We're terribly sorry – we've just run out supplies. Could you all wait five more minutes? I'm sure the delivery will arrive soon." Then he retreated back into the kitchen.

The fire mouse stuck her tongue out at the Loudred, blowing a raspberry. Of course, the Pokemon was not going to take that without offense. Screaming with his trademarked rage, he picked up and threw a chair at her, but Cyndaquil was hardened explorer with tremendous experience. She dodged and it ended up hitting Wurmple instead, knocking him out.

"No, not Wurmple!" cried the other member of Team Tasty. The Swellow knelt down to her friend and shook him gently before turning on the others with a gusty sweep of her wings. Of course, it hit other Pokemon and the chain reaction started. Mugs and furniture began flying everywhere and the whole café was turned into a battlefield.

Treecko was crawling on his belly, wearing a bowl on his head as all sorts of debris rained down. "Cyndaquil, we need to leave, _now_!"

The fire mouse was too busy showing everyone just why she was in Team Swift. She was covered in food from head to toe and was shrieking with laughter – she was so engrossed, she didn't realize she had thrown a fistful of bloated berries at Treecko. He blinked, covered completely in juice. Then he attacked.

The two wrestled on the ground kicking and scratching each other while Swellow and Loudred were having their own one-on-one not too far away. Everyone else was too absorbed in their own fights, throwing punches or foods at each other.

The door slammed open and there was Magnezone with his subordinates. "Zzzt! Stand down!" he ordered, before shooting a bolt of lightning at the ceiling. All occupants stopped for a half a second, staring at the officer. Then they turned on him, throwing everything they had.

Slathered with all sorts of junk, Magnezone began firing off waves of thunder at random, some occupants were paralyzed, others were scrambling for the exit – Treecko and Cyndaquil being among them. Various citizens of Treasure Town and explorer teams dispersed into the night before a fuming officer could find them.

They stopped running when they had reached Sharpedo Bluff, where they rested for a while, panting heavily.

"Never… do that again," Treecko murmured, sucking in deep breaths of air.

"Fine, I won't," she conceded. "But when can we go out again?"

Treecko fainted.

~ * ~

The waiter came out, holding several cups on a tray. He nearly dropped it when he saw the carnage.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed, incredulous.

How would the café survive? Spinda was not going to happy if he saw this, but what could be done?

"Someone has to pay for this," he murmured. "But who?"

He reasoned that they would have to be relatively rich or famous… or… He had it.

_Those_ two would need to pay them back every cent – _and_ _fast_. Luckily, they were called Team Swift for a handful reasons…

~ * ~

(A/N): Circle ending! There was a reference to 'Meet the Sniper' if anyone saw it. :3

I wrote this on my own accord, but I'm still open for ideas. Tell me what _you_ want to see.


	4. Piplup and Pikachu

She pivots forward and lands hard on the ground. Feebly, she tries to lift herself up, but a foot slams onto her back, forcing her face into the dirt. Sparks appeare on her cheek, but the silky string wrapped all over head seems to absorb the power, and she finds herself utterly helpless.

"I don't think the poor Pikachu is ready," someone sneers.

"Yeah – the guild will probably destroy her if she's not fully prepared."

There's a paw next to her, searching her belongings. Her own paw shoots forward and tries to stop the thieves, but the pressure on her back intensifies, so she reluctantly relents.

"Only an apple?"

"What? You mean we shook her down and there's not even a single Poke on her?"

"Ah, forget it. Let's just string her up an' go."

They force her arms and tail against her side and binds them all together with more silk string. She struggles fruitlessly, but there is nothing she can do, and so they tie her up and hang her upside down from a tree.

It is morning.

~ * ~

A quick slash and another cuts the thread and her bindings. She almost hits the ground had it not been for Zangoose. He catches her with no difficulty and sets her down.

"You should be more careful, little miss," he advises.

His Scyther teammate inspects his blade for a moment before adding, "Have you not joined the guild yet? Power comes in numbers, and you surely lack in numbers."

Her ears drooping, Pikachu pulls off the remaining string and walks away, uttering a small 'thank you.' Zangoose and Scyther stares after her, wondering if she is really okay. She isn't.

It is dusk.

~ * ~

"I can't live like this," she mumbles to herself. She kicks a loose rock into the ocean and sighs. Not even the gorgeous sunset can lift her spirit. "Why can't I do it? Why can't I just… go in there? It's not that hard! But..."

She falls backward into the sand and stares up at the shifting skies. Then something appears. At first, it just seems like a speck in her eyes and tries to rub it out, but several of them began to appear. A sea of bubbles began to form around her. Unable to resist despite her foul mood, she tentatively reaches out and pops a bubble. Then another one. And another. And soon, she stands up and starts running around, popping bubbles left and right.

And when she finally tires, she collapses on the sand again. There was something magical about this beach, she was sure of. It never fails to brighten her mood – and bubbles seem to do just the trick. But look – there were a few more stray bubbles coming from behind a rock. She giggles to herself, thinking about surprising the unsuspecting Krabby. Slowly, with as much stealth as she could muster, she walks towards the source. What she found however, is something unexpected.

A Piplup is lying there, bubbles foaming around his beak. Cuts and bruises line his entire body, and she immediately feel pity. Carefully, she reaches forward and shakes the Piplup.

"Hey," she says. "Are you okay?"

No response at first, but he coughs violently and opens his eyes. "Ah… What's a Pikachu doing here? You're not going to eat me, are you?" he jokes.

She doesn't know what to say to such a comment. "Erm, no. You're not too hurt, are you?"

"I can stand up and walk if that's what you're saying, but I think I might have head trauma," he answers, sitting up.

"What makes you think that?" she questions as he coughs up bits of seawater.

"A Pikachu is talking to me. Pokemon don't talk," he says as if it were common knowledge. "Yup. Head trauma."

"Don't be silly," she reprimands. "You're a Pokemon too!"

"Am not."

"Don't believe me? Look in that puddle!"

He walks there on unsteady feet and looks in. Then he turns around and says, "Then I must be hallucinating or dreaming. Either way, I still think it's head trauma. Certainly feels like it."

"Hey look, it's a Pikachu!" someone says. The two shifts their attention to a trio walking down to the beach – Skuntank, Zubat, and Koffing.

"Oh look, more talking Pokemon," Piplup points out, deluded.

Pikachu stands up, trying to make herself appear taller. "What do you want?" she asks, her ears drawn back.

"Your treasure," Skuntank replies. At the same moment, his companions attacks and takes her stone necklace. Pikachu is on the ground, again, looking so much more tired. Piplup watches on with an alarmed look on his face.

"Just try and take it back," Koffing taunts as the trio heads into the caves.

"Yeah!" agrees Zubat with a failed sense of finality.

With them gone, Piplup approaches Pikachu and prods her lightly. "You okay?" he asks, their previous positions reversed.

"Go away…" she sniffles.

He stares towards the cave and back at her. "Okay, look. I might be brain damaged, but I'll help you get it back. Just stop crying." He then reaches forward and pulls her back onto her feet.

Pikachu barely understands what he just said. "W-what?"

"C'mon. We're partnering up." Piplup begins marching towards the cave, leaving her confused for a second.

"Partners," she repeats. The word sounds friendly on her tongue, and she follows after him.

When they emerge hours later, they were triumphant.

It is night.

~ * ~

_Requested by younger brother_.

(A/N): Present tense is interesting to play with, too. As for requests, PM me. Details are in profile, but you must read them. Don't put your request in your review, I want to keep them separate so I can keep track of them. Which is why I will be ignoring Lunar Dragon until s/he sends me a proper PM. Deleting that 'review,' by the way since it doesn't really tell me anything about my writing in general. :P

I won't be updating as frequently – I can't write shots everyday and I have schoolwork to think about. Doesn't mean this project is going down, heck no! I just need time. And ideas. They help too.


	5. Eevee and Vulpix

"I can't go with you," he stated simply.

"Why not?" Eevee protested.

Grovyle glared at her with his reptilian eyes. "You don't trust me. None of us will survive if you don't trust me on this."

Vulpix stepped in. "But how can we trust you? All you've done is steal – you're nothing but a thief who will stop at nothing!"

"I came to the past knowing the risks. If it means to bring light into the future, then I will kill."

"And what about the Time Gears?" Vulpix continued still. "What good would stealing them do?"

"And what good came out of putting them back?" he pointed out. "If restoring the Time Gears was the right thing to do, then answer me: Why is this," he gestures with a claw to the desolate sky and dead earth, "still here? Should it not be gone? Should there not be sunlight, grass, or even _a drop of water_? I was saving the future, don't you see?"

"That still doesn't explain why you needed the Time Gears," Eevee commented with a swish of her tail. Taking a few steps forward, she took her place next to Vulpix and gave her friend a reassuring nudge. "If you want trust, we need to know each other's motives. You know ours – why don't you share yours? From the beginning, please."

Grovyle sighed. "This is going to be a long tale…"

~ * ~

"Now what is your answer? Do you trust me or do you not?" he asked as he finished.

Both foxes looked deep within thought. It was Eevee who spoke up. "I think we would prefer to discuss this by ourselves for a time. Would you excuse us?"

"That can be arranged," he answered. He left quietly and stood away from them, just out of earshot.

Vulpix voiced her opinion first. "I don't trust him. I can't get over that he tried to kill us, and that everyone was… wrong. Can you believe all of us being wrong?"

"It's hard, I know, but…" Eevee stole a quick glance to the reptile, who was watching the black skies with an odd look on his face. "His story clicks. Why I haven't been getting a Scream, or why the future looks like this… We should trust him."

Recoiling as if she had been struck, Vulpix hissed, "So that's it. You believe him, but you don't believe your partner."

"I didn't say that. Listen to me – we need to get out of here. I don't like it either, but he helped us once-"

"He was just trying to save his own hide!" she insisted.

"Regardless, we have no one else to turn to – no one else who knows this place." Eevee sighed. "I trusted you from the beginning and I will trust you to the end. But do you trust me, Vulpix?"

"Of course I do-"

"Then trust me, now. We're friends, right? I don't like it either, but…"

"But…" Vulpix repeated. The two were silent for a while, one contemplating while the other waiting for a response. Then, Vulpix suddenly tackled Eevee.

"Hey! What are you-"

Vulpix pinned her best friend to the ground and said to her, "I'll go with it. But you have to promise me a few things."

Squirming underneath Vulpix's grip, Eevee replied, "Yeah?"

"That we'll get home, and we'll fix all of this, with or without Grovyle's help if he's really as sincere as he sounds… and…" The red fox got off and says the last part quietly, "That we won't use trust against each other. I don't want a conditional friendship – I just want us to be _partners_."

Getting into a half-sitting position, her friend repeated, "Partners?"

"I don't want us arguing about why we should trust each other. We just _should_. There shouldn't be anything said about it because it's suppose to be just _there_."

The brown fox held her tongue to reflect. Finally, she agreed, "I promise. We'll get out of here. We'll fix the future. We'll be partners, no strings attached and until the very end."

She nodded and began padding towards Grovyle. "I'll go tell him."

"And Vulpix?" The fox stopped mid-trot. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"It's fine," she answered. She continues forward.

~ * ~

The setting sun glimmered with a beauty that could only be matched by its opposite – the rising moon. Soft waves carefully caressed the beach, the cacophony of Wingulls only adding to the atmosphere. It was something else about this beach. Perhaps it was magical, Vulpix thought.

"What are you thinking about, Vulpix?" Bidoof asked.

Startled out of her thoughts, the fox could only reply with a dim, "What?"

"I said, 'what are you thinking about?'"

"Oh. Well… I can tell you a story if you'd like."

"Stories?" the beaver echoed. "I like those. What have you got in mind?"

"Well… a long time ago, there used to a lonely red fox… She was afraid of joining the guild because they wouldn't accept her, so one day, she went to the beach to think about what should be done."

"Was it this beach?" He knew what this story was, and even if he knew the ending, he'd still listen.

"This very beach," she agreed. "But she found something other than Krabbies. She found an Eevee – wounded and half-drowned. The two shared a short conversation, in which Eevee believed she was a human, before a trio arrived. They stole the fox's treasure and ran off into the caves."

"Were they really that mean?" Bidoof asked like a good listener.

"No. They were good at heart, but they were a little misguided, I believe. The fox was distressed and yearned to go after them but could not. She was too frightened," Vulpix continued, staring across the waters. "But Eevee… she wanted the fox to go after them, and together, they retrieved the fox's treasure."

"But wasn't Eevee injured?"

"Yes, but Eevee was only thinking about a Pokemon she barely knew. Maybe she felt pity. Maybe she wanted the fox to stop crying. It's never clear what her intentions were, but she helped anyway. The trip tired her out, though, and she collapsed on the way out. The fox nursed her back to help, and together, they decided to join the Exploration Guild."

"Did they have many adventures?"

Vulpix smiled lightly. "Lots. They traveled everywhere – even through time and saved the world, _together_. And they were partners until the very end…" Her expression grew melancholy and her voice began shaking. "Eevee knew sacrifice and the price for the world. She sacrificed herself without telling her partner. She didn't trust the fox would be able to fight the Master of Time knowing the truth. So she kept it a secret… and when she left, that was the hardest part of the journey. Dialga's power could not have dealt a deeper wound."

Bidoof was muted by a pang of guilt and grief. Instead, he listened on dutifully.

"And do you know? When they first met, it was when the Krabbies' were blowing bubbles, like they always do. The time and mood was just like this – and…" She choked, a painful contraction on her throat. They call it survivor's guilt. Of the three that had ventured to the Hidden Lands, only she had returned… "Why couldn't she just tell me…" she mumbled.

A flash caught her eye. At first, she was sure it was just light glinting off the filmy surface of a bubble, but when she actually looked, she found something much different. Vulpix broke out in a sprint, leaving Bidoof behind as he confusedly watched her go.

The fox stopped, standing above the collapsed figure of her friend. "You broke your promise," she said, carefully nudging the body with her nose.

The brown fox chuckled weakly. She was still alive. "I did, didn't I? I'll see if I can make it up to you…"

"Stupid Eevee," she whispered, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"So… the story ends with the two foxes back together," Bidoof murmurs, observing the scene. "I think I like this story."

~ * ~

_Requested by Osiris the Dark_

(A/N): I don't do heavy romance, but I hope I did enough to show there was something between them – a strong affection or something 'more.' The fact that this is the first shot requested from someone other than myself/family is a reason for me to celebrate.


	6. Riolu and Shinx

They followed the sounds of struggle and shouting. Riolu led the way, followed closely by Shinx – if the cat was to participate, he would have to be careful. Miracle Sea was not kind to electric types. Any kind of current generated in the water would travel through everyone else, possibly even injuring Shinx himself. He would have to content himself with fighting by tooth and claw or find an alternative with electricity.

"Break it up!" Riolu roared, in a vain attempt to intimidate the crowd away. When they did not budge, he began gathering air around his paws, concentrating it into usable power. Then, he struck. A wave of energy flew from his paws and slammed into a Wailmer. The others looked away from their victim, their target shifted to the immediate threat. "Get ready, Shinx," Riolu whispered.

The jackal-pup cupped his paws and allowed his partner to leap into the air, clawing for some time. With as much strength as the Riolu could muster, he stomped the ground and forced it to crumble beneath him – the powerful tremors were enough to toss three into the air. It is in the air and the ground where the duo fought their battle, one with a single blow and the other with many.

Shinx discharged his electricity, allowing it to jump from one to the other, successfully knocking out the bulk of the crowd. By the time he landed, Riolu had incapacitated the other two with series of close quarters combat. There were reasons why they were the best, and their prowess in battle was just one of them.

With their main obstacle out of the way, Riolu approached their client, a wounded Pokemon shaded within the dark atmosphere. "Hey…" he called out, lightly shaking the Pokemon. "You okay? Wake up."

Blue eyes revealed themselves, and it was then Riolu knew who he was. The jackal-pup pulled back as if he had been burned and dropped into a battle stance, his partner, upon closer inspection, mirroring his movements.

"You have saved me, and now you turn on me. Just like the rest," stated the low voice of Darkrai.

"After what you have done to the world, it's only justified," Shinx hissed back.

The ghost-like Pokemon rose with some difficulty and said, "Then tell me. What have I done?"

Electricity crackled dangerously. Riolu held out a paw, signaling for his partner to back down. "I'm sure you don't want us _all_ to get electrocuted," he warned. To Darkrai, "You don't remember what you've done?"

"I have no recollection of my past. I awakened only to find myself loathed and hated wherever I dwell. I do not understand what has occurred, for none will tell me."

The jackal-pup stared long and hard into the other's eyes as if searching for a hidden lie, and when he could not, he used his inherent skill. The air around them shone with a brilliant blue before dissipating, leaving them in the murky darkness once more.

"His aura's clean," Riolu said to Shinx. "I don't think we have a reason to fear him… but… Now that I think about it… we should probably bring him out of here. He's like me. Lost. A Riolu wakes up on the beach, doesn't remember who he is and hasn't got a clue. Then you came along. From there, we became top tier explorers."

Shinx's expression seemed to soften as he caught on. "But if Darkrai…"

"But if he wakes up without knowing anything, who does he have? It's him versus the world," Riolu finished. He casts a glance towards the Legendary who shuffled uncomfortably. "Don't get me wrong – I don't trust you, and I don't think I ever will. I'm an explorer, though, and that should speak for itself."

"But I do not understand. If my deeds are indeed as bad as everyone makes it out to be, would it have not been wiser to abandon me to my fate?"

"Don't tempt me," Shinx snarled. "It might have been the smarter thing to do, but it wouldn't be right. You're coming with us one way or another. So what do you prefer? We beat the stuffing out of you? Or will you walk?"

The Legendary held himself with dignity but was unable to disguise a slight wince. "I believe the latter option would suit all of us."

~ * ~

They stood together at the edge of Sharpedo's bluff. A soft wind ruffled their fur, but they paid no heed. There were more pressing matters at hand. For example: Darkrai, in order to atone for his actions, volunteered to serve the greater good under their exploration team.

"I sent a letter to Cresselia asking about Darkrai a few days ago," Riolu said, unable to keep his mind off the Legendary.

"And?"

"She says to give him a chance."

Shinx rolled his eyes. "I bet she says the same about everyone."

"I'm not going to disagree with you on that, but we have to do _something_ with him. Locking him up just doesn't seem right, not when he's willing to fix his mistakes."

"You might be willing to let it go, but I'm not so willing."

Shinx thought back to the dark moment where they were prepared to throw everything away – commit suicide in the loosest definition of the word. Palkia was there, and he was as ready to kill them just as they were ready to die for the greater good. If Cresselia had not arrived, the world would be literally in a living nightmare.

"At least him let him do some good. You have to think how humiliating it is for a Legendary to sink down to the status of rookie explorer," Riolu pointed out. "I won't forget what he nearly accomplished, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't forgive him. I'm sorry, Shinx, but I think this is the right thing to do."

The cat relented slightly, his eyes reflecting, not hate of Darkrai, but of concern for his partner. "Are you sure? If he ever regains his memories and continues what he originally set out to do…"

Taking a deep breath, Riolu steeled his resolve and answered, "Then I'll end him by myself if I have to."

"If you think this is what should be done, I won't stand against you. I'll help bear the consequences of your decision should there be any."

"As partners," the jackal-pup added, a faint smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

Shinx nodded slowly, repeating, "As partners."

~ * ~

(A/N): Ah, the redemption and forgiveness dilemma.

Darkrai was an interesting character – a key antagonist who wholly opposed your team... and he's recruitable. I imagine there should've been some sort of ingame scene (correct me if there is), and this one-shot was born out of that thought.

Make sure to review folks! An inbox of reviews is something I'm looking forward to. :D


	7. Torchic and Skitty

I woke up feeling as if I had never slept. A soreness wracked my body as I stiffly got out of bed, my physical limits being tested just to get to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Halfway there, though… I realized something.

Wasn't I a Pokemon?

Fatigue instantly forgotten, I rushed over to the mirror. I looked… I don't know how to describe it. I looked like an ordinary kid, nothing special. I had long red hair and grayish eyes – the only feature that was out of the ordinary was the gauntness of my face and the bags that piled underneath my eyes. From my room I heard the door slammed open followed by pairs of feet. My head turned to the bathroom doorway and I saw the incredulous expressions of people I could not seem to recognize.

"You're…" the man stammered. "You're standing!"

He rushed forward and hugged me – an alien feel. My partner would have given me a reassuring nudge or a light tap with her tail. Hugging was something I don't remember doing in a long time – let alone with person I barely recognized.

"D-Dad," I breathed, resisting his hug. This was my parent wasn't it?

The woman spoke next. "She recognizes you! Oh – I can't believe it's been _months_!"

"Months?" I repeated. "Months since what?"

"You don't remember?" she queried, the man letting go.

"No."

"You fell and hit your head. It was in a cave, don't you remember? The class was on a fieldtrip."

"Class…" Again, it felt strange. I was a human before I was a Pokemon. Or was I ever a Pokemon? All these concepts, new yet familiar – I'm going in circles, looking for an end that doesn't exist. What's real? Did I ever fight Dialga? Did I ever meet Skitty? Was I just a sick girl with wild dreams about Pokemon?

"Yes, honey. You have a pile of get-well notes from your classmates. We've all been worrying sick about you."

And I begin to wonder. If both of them were real, what mattered more? The family and people I have been birthed with or the one Pokemon who stuck with me against all the odds? The room seemed to drop a few degrees, and I found myself questioning if I truly loved my 'family' or not. Maybe I used to, but I don't know them anymore. It feels like years have passed, too long for burned bridges to be rebuilt.

The question remains: do I _want_ them to be rebuilt?

~ * ~

The night sky hung above the abnormal glow of the swimming pool. I found myself afraid of it, not even sure why I was outside in the first place. A voice had called to me – a subtle but demanding whisper. There was something about it – something known to me that I could not place. Whose voice was it? Certainly not Skitty's, though I've heard her in my dreams.

I carefully crawled to the edge of the pool. My time as a Torchic had taught me to fear water more than anything else, and I dreaded the necessary act of taking baths and showers. My parents found it especially strange since 'I' used to like swimming. I don't remember that, but then again, I can barely remember anything else. I feel like I'm looking at half of a picture, and even that part has been all recklessly blurred. Human or Pokemon?

_"Come back to us…"_

And I wanted to, _so badly_. The call was captivating, nearly throwing my mind into the frenzy. I wanted so badly to jump in, but what about the people here? I couldn't be selfish, I wasn't allowed to… That was what I told Skitty, at least. I wonder what she was doing. Had she gotten over my fading? What about the guild? More questions, but no answers. This was insane. _I_ was insane.

I made reasons – probably all wrong, but reasons nonetheless. This world is a filler – a universe for me to exist if I could not exist in another world. Maybe this is all just my imagination. The ripples on the water were no figment of my mind, though. The circles began in… well… a circle. From one part of the pool to the other side – circles expanded and met in the center. A light escaped the crystalline depths. I could only stare in awe at this other-worldly phenomenon, all the while, thinking just one line:

What the _hell_ was happening?

I reached out with my hand to touch the water – as if trying it to make sure it was real. I wasn't expecting the hand to sink halfway and just stop. I also wasn't expecting myself to be able to stand in it either, and so here I was, standing on water like Arceus himself. What was this?

_You who seek return… Step into the light._

The voice seemed to come from the center of the pool itself. I tentatively approached, the water underneath my human feet shifting and sliding like sand. My whole body was shaking with a perpetual cold – whether it was actually from the temperature outside, I didn't know. I continued forward, fear written all over my face and hesitance within every careful step, but I was determined to return.

But maybe…

Maybe going back is the wrong idea. I paused, halfway to the center. What if I'm needed here? It's been months, maybe Skitty forgot all about me and moved on with her life. Going back might open up some old wounds. Besides, she doesn't need me. Not when she has the whole guild on her side.

The pool was reluctant to let me return, though. A swirling whirlpool began, the movement looking very much like a Poliwhirl's ventral patterns. Images began to form on the surface – moving pictures that gradually became a movie, albeit with no sound. I could see Wingulls in the sky; the waves crashed below, sending a feel of nostalgia over me. I could almost hear Sharpedo Bluff, but then I saw Skitty. She stood near the edge, flanked by several weary members of the guild, their head hung and their expressions forlorn. There was a small stick – no, a grave marker blooming from the ground. Tied to the post was a small blue scarf. My scarf.

Their expressions still dark, they left one by one until only Skitty stayed near the grave, and she, too, eventually left. The pink cat returned with a forced skip in her walk, bearing a small berry in her mouth. She gently set it down, her tail swishing back and forth as she talked aimlessly to the grave. Although I couldn't hear her, I could easily imagine her voice.

_"Chesto berry, right? I never got how you liked them. Pecha berries are waaaay better. Silly Torchic…"_

The image faded sooner than I wanted it to. I lean forward, trying to see Skitty who was still talking to the grave that would never respond, and I ended up losing my balance and falling into the light. The water here was not solid. I sunk like a Geodude, my arms reaching towards the surface. I don't remember how to swim!

I tried to call out for help in vain. Bubbles of lost air escaped from my mouth.

Had I wanted to this to happen?

I just…

I just wanted to see Skitty.

~ * ~

Dizziness and nausea.

A bright light.

"Welcome home, you silly Torchic."

~ * ~

(A/N): Yeah – I haven't updated in a while. School work. And lack of ideas. Both killed me – and I don't know if this is substantial to make up for it. :P


	8. Shinx and Chikorita

"Let's go, Shinxy," Chikorita sang, prancing about.

The cub waded through the water, his face drawn to a more neutral expression. "I honestly don't think we're going to find anything down here – and will you stop calling me that?"

"But it's funny!"

"And it's funny, too, if I suddenly discharged thousands of volts of electricity while surrounded by water. Don't you think?" he sarcastically retorted.

"Ah, you're no fun," she said, pouting. "But I'm still sure that there's something in here. I can _feel_ it."

"Why don't you put money where your mouth is," Shinx challenged. "Loser does whatever the winner wants."

He watched her reaction, sincerely hoping that she'd give in this psyduck hunt. She didn't.

"Fine – I'm gonna enjoy using the bet." She giggled maliciously to herself, looking every bit like a comic villain.

He sighed. "At least the odds are in my favor," he whispered to himself, chasing after Chikorita as she ran down the hallways.

* * *

"No freaking way," Shinx moaned.

"Oh, _yes way_," Chikorita answered.

She took hold of the colorful egg and proceeded to show it to him. The egg shell was so close he could almost taste it as she waved it in his face.

"Told you we'd find something!" she bragged. If she was not holding the egg, Shinx had little doubt that Chikorita would have been doing a victory dance to rub salt in the wound.

"Whatever – let's just get out of here-"

"Not so fast, Shinxy."

The tone of her voice made the cub groan as he turned around, looking every bit reluctant as she was eager.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, sighing his complaint.

Chikorita grinned. "I want _you_ to…"

* * *

He opened the office door, carefully and quietly. Wigglytuff was at his desk and snoozing up a mighty storm. Shinx winced at the noise but padded in silently. He adjusted his mask before wandering around the room, looking for his mark.

'Where are those apples?' he thought to himself.

He circled around the desk, trying to stay as far away as possible from the guild master. There was a shelf behind him filled with a myriad of knick-knacks, but no apples- Wait. He studied the bottom shelf closer to see the red fruit, gleaming in all of its delicious splendor. Casting one last glance at Wigglytuff, Shinx quickly stuffed the apples in his pack.

"Geraway from mah applez!"

The cub suddenly froze in place – not daring to move let alone even _breathe._ He'd been discovered!

"YOM… yom… Zzz…"

Slowly, he turned around. To his relief, the guild master had only been sleep talking – it was only coincidence that he was dreaming of apple thieves. Or had it? Shinx remembered hearing some sort of crazy rumor that Wigglytuff had a _connection_ to his apples – perhaps this was just an instance when this 'connection' activated.

'I guess I'm luck he didn't get up,' the cub thought.

He began his way to the door – suddenly giddy that he was practically home free. Except…

The door slammed open – Chatot flew in. "Wigglytuff!" the bird squawked. "Team Chinx has found an unusual egg!"

Shinx and Chatot slammed into each other – the guild master looked up in sleepy stupor. For a full minute, no one did anything.

"YOM-TAH!"

Shinx barely dodged, skittering on the ground as he scrambled away.

"Don't let him get away!" screeched Chatot.

The cub passed by Sunflora and Bidoof who looked curiously at the thief before they finally reacted three seconds later.

"Come back!" they yelled.

Shinx was faster, and he _knew_ how to run. He led them through a wild chase in Treasure Town – knocking into several building and stalls; heck, he even got the Kecleon brothers' nerves, and they were chasing him too. He had to think fast – he led them down to the beach and into the adjacent cave. Days spent playing 'maze' with Chikorita finally paid off, and he lost them in there, though he had to repeatedly hide in the water. By the time he reached Sharpedo Bluff, he was wet, tired, and hungry, utterly miserable and irritable.

"Chikorita!" he called out, stomping down the stairs.

"Shinxy, you'll never believe it!" she replied, her voice barely containing her excitement.

He ignored her, throwing down the pack. "I got your stupid apple," he muttered.

"We're parents!" she cried out happily.

Shinx's eyes noticeably widened, spying a small blue… thing following his partner.

"What. Is. That."

"The egg hatched – I'm the mommy and you can be the daddy," she chimed. "Oh, and great timing. Man O' War was getting hungry."

He suddenly recoiled – she had such weird names. "You named it _what_?"

Chikorita stuck her tongue out at him. "Man O' War is a he, thank you very much, and _he's_ getting hungry."

Before the cub could even protest, she had snatched the apple from the back on the ground and gave it to the blue blob. It-He munched happily, sighing in delight.

"Couldn't you at least name it-him something… better?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno – anything but Man O' War!"

She shrugged. "I think it's a great name."

"Do you even know what he is?"

"No, but we can go find out."

Shinx was at his wit's end. "Where?" he almost yelled.

"The head intelligence of the guild, silly. Chatot," she chimed, completely oblivious to the fact that Shinx wasn't looking forward to meeting the guildmaster and his right-hand mon anytime soon.

"B-But-" he stammered.

She dragged him back up the stairs, Man O' War bouncing happily after them. "Let's go!"

"But Chikorita," he began.

She cut him off with, "And while you're at it, pinch another of Wigglytuff's apple, wouldja?"

'You have got to be kidding me…' he groaned silently.

* * *

It was at the end of the day and just everyone was about to pack it in for the night.

"It was, like, a total shame about Treasure Town," Sunflora said out loud.

Bidoof looked up sleepily. "What happened? I heard some noise outside but figured you guys got it under control."

"The whole town is, like, totally leveled," she explained, drawing a line in the air to demonstrate her point. "You can, like, go see it for yourself."

The town was indeed… mostly gone. Wooden buildings had holes in them – carts overturned, stalls collapsed or on the verge of it, total chaos.

The beaver whistled. "Who did this?"

Sunflora answered, "Mostly Wigglytuff, but Shinx, like, discharged halfway in. That's why there's like smoke right next to the Kecleon Brothers.'"

"That's crazy," Bidoof commented. "What got them so aggravated?"

"Like, a few apples."

Silence.

* * *

_Requested by Kap487_

(A/N): An apology to Kap487. Took longer than I thought it would due to life sapping up my time and my own ineptitude when it comes to managing time. I hope it's to your liking! XD


End file.
